Make Me Better
by Seren-chan
Summary: Lei Fang was known to create goals for herself; just as she was known for completing them. She finished what she started. Always. Then why couldn’t she accomplish defeating this man? Remade in hopes of improvements.


**Disclamer: DOA or Tecmo is not of my property. Case closed.**

**--**

**To Make Me Better**

**--**

_It had been a somewhat calm and quiet day in the streets of Hong Kong. The rather lithe figure of a girl, her long dark brown hair in was put in a bun and bangs tied by a yellow ribbon could be seen coming down the streets. Her skirt and purse slightly swayed while her white high heels constantly tapped the sidewalk as she walked. Her face looked content and her dark brown eyes held a sort of...light to them, something people always noted when they met her. That in it's self was strange, considering her relationship with her family…_

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

_The sound of footsteps could be heard, seeming to follow the girl. She only quickened her pace. So did the footsteps behind her. Trying to keep calm, the brunette walked for half a block then stopped, not paying attention to the fact she was by an ally. The footsteps were quiet and from the corner of her eye, she could see the dark shapes of people from the ally, slowly coming out to 'greet' her. It was then she turned around, finally deciding to face her pursuers. Five men, all of them wearing an ugly smirk on their greasy and dirty faces. They were dressed in leather biker outfits, bandanas on their necks or arms._

'_Gang members…' She thought._

_Finally, one of them decided to speak._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here guys? Found a mighty fine catch wouldn't ya say?"_

_The sound of deep, twisted laughter filled her ears._

"_First thing's first. Hand over the bag," The gang banger said. "And you __might __come out with only minor bruises."_

_The small brunette stayed quiet._

"_Well, what's it gonna be?" He questioned._

_She made her decision; time to act now._

_She got into one of the T'ai Chi Quan stances. Their response? Laughter. The men's eyebrows raised in slight amusement. Did she really want to take all of them on? Several shook their heads. Others began to guffaw again at the silly concept._

"_Are you are you seriously going to fight us? You think you can be beat us?" _

_For the first time since the whole meeting, the girl spoke, her voice filled with utmost confidence; "As a matter of fact, I intend to fight you all at once."_

"_Listen lady, you couldn't take us all. Just hand over the bag," The man said, reaching for it. "No need to make it more trouble than its worth."_

_And it was at that moment the sound akin to a loud bird cry filled the air._

"_What the h-" The thug started, only to be cut off with a quick kick to the stomach._

_There in front of the petite girl stood a boy, wearing a dragon's emblem, taking on the men with lighting kicks, punches and that bird-like cry. But to her dismay, he was fighting __**her **__battle. It didn't take long to take them down. Despite the tough bravado they tried to display, they lacked true skill. _

_While they were on the ground, groaning and moaning, the boy faced her for the first time. His appearance took her aback with some surprise._

_His hair was black or a dark brown, she couldn't tell. His brown eyes shown an intense fire in them, his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was put in a frown. He looked well built, she assumed from his practice of his fighting style. What stood out most was the dragon emblem he wore._

_Normally, others would have attempted to thank him in her position, but Lei Fang did not. Instead, she retorted, "I could have taken them on my own with out your interference." _

_Silence filled the ally._

"_Then why didn't you?" He said with a smirk._

_Before she could answer, he had walked off then, leaving her there with a very uncharacteristic scowl on her face. _

'_How dare he assume that I can't handle things on my own?' She thought furiously. It was at that very moment, she, Lei Fang, would defeat that boy, the boy with the dragon emblem…_

Lei Fang would never forget that fateful day. He like, many others, underestimated her.

Lei Fang was known to create goals for herself; just as she was known for completing them. She finished what she started. Always.

She made a goal to make herself to be something, prove her family wrong. She attended college for that. She could only smile to herself with silent satisfaction as she calmly and coolly gave them the news.

People saw her as 'weak'. As if she couldn't take of herself without the 'guidance' her family provided for her, bringing her up to a sheltered environment. She wanted to explore and prove that she too could thrive and grow…on her own.

She turned to T'ai Chi Quan to accomplish this goal. So far, it hasn't failed her.

Then why couldn't she accomplish defeating this man?

She began to work harder, set on defeating the boy with the dragon emblem. It was until the first DOA tournament she learned his name was Jann Lee, a Jeet Kune Do fighter. She had lost to him in that tournament as with all the others. She never understood it.

They would meet time and time again; she would go into the fight with confidence. He would appear not to give her the time of the day, so aloof and cold. It irritated her greatly. She would normally begin the battle only to lose again, with him standing over her in triumph as she laid on the ground in defeat.

She would train her hardest in her technique, only to lose to him again and again. Was her goal wrong? Did she let petty things like irritation at his cool demeanor cloud her concentration?

Lei Fang never knew, never had an answer. But she continued to train none the less because she knew this: He was her ambition, her goal. She would finish what she started and make herself better.

--

**A/N: Decided to remake this one in hopes of improvements; read it over again and found things I could add to improve on it. Hope I was right.**

**R&R!**


End file.
